COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT/OUTREACH CORE The Community Engagement/Outreach Core seeks to: 1) use current media and social media technology (cellphone, text messaging, social media) to support effectiveness of the ADELANTE intervention; 2) develop a brand identity for the intervention with the help of youth and families in the community; 3) increase health literacy in the Latino immigrant community using a train-the-trainer protocol to enhance community capacity; and 4) disseminate findings from the GWU COE research to the community and the field. Dr. W. Douglas Evans, a recognized expert on social marketing and health communications, will direct the Community Engagement and Outreach Core.